I Wish It Was Tommorow
by LilithCeline
Summary: RoxasXAxel and some AxelXMarluxia. Axel finally comes out of the closet his parents decide to throw him a coming out party. Roxas's parents and Axel's parents go way back. This could ruin everything. Will Axel find his one and only? Please read!
1. High Society Looks Us Over

**Author Note:**

**Hey yall! Violett here. I started writing this one a while ago. (Yesterday actually) =) Lilith is being pretty lazy about uploading our Death Note fanficition. Bleh oh well I loved my inspiration for this story. (I watched Titanic too. So I think that's where the whole upper class think came from) I hope you like it.**

_**Disclaimer: Sorry if I owned Kingdom Hearts it'd be rated M. Also you WISH I DID!! **_

**Review my loves please!!! Tell if you like Kairi in here. I want reviews they make me and Lilith smile. **

"Mom, dad." I sucked in a huge breath. I decided to be blunt about it as possible. Quick and short. "I'm gay. I'm sorry." I said turning my face from view. "What's there to be sorry about? You're happy aren't you?" My father said. "Yes I am. I recently concluded this." I told them surprised that they didn't hang me by my skin. My mother pulled me into a hug. "Oh Axel I'm happy for you darling." My eyes welled up with tears. My parents are the best. She was smiling smoothing my spiky red hair down. "We'll have to throw you a coming out party dear! It's all the rage in Malaysia!" My mother said awed by that fact. That's the thing of high society folks we'll use just about anything throw a party for. My parents come from a lot of money and they have really good jobs. I mean what else keeps me in these flame resistant designer suits. Why flame resistant? I'm a recovering pyromaniac my parents threw a party on that too. Back when I was little I loved burning things because my mother and father were always gone, I had no friends so I made friends with a 500 dollar lighter.

"We'll invite men of your stature and maybe you pick one to you know" My mother nudged me. That'll be exciting I guess, but the guys around here are so… typical. So eh. "That's fine with me." I told her smiling. "Oh make sure that you know who doesn't find out." My father told my mother. She nodded. Who are they talking about?

Roxas P.O.V

I was walking down on the Upper East Side. I was walking near all these expensive looking boutiques, knowing I could never afford it. I was borderline middle class, the only thing keeping them us there was his mothers' job which forced her to travel a lot, but hey the money is money. My sister worked in a boutique I was walking there to make sure she got off work okay. I finally made it there and smiled my sibling.

"Hey there Roxas!' Kairi said flinging her arms around her older brother. "You sound happy. " I told her. "I got invited to a party, but I know I can't go. It's for my friends, friends coming out party." I took a while to realize what was just said. Oh okay. "So the person is gay?" I asked. She nodded. "His name is Axel; hey we should've thrown you a party so you won't be alone so much." She giggled. I gave a smirk in return of what was said. "Ha cute lets get home." I said walking out the door.

**OMG! You should review please they help me know what you want and don't want. Don't forget darlings! The next chapter should be better though!**

**Love Violett**


	2. Love, Kairi

**Okay Fanfiction is being mean! But don't worry I fixed everything!!! Yay! Hmm.. Oh yeah a witty disclaimer: So is Sora gay? Does Riku walk around naked with oil on his body? No? Then yeah I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS 1 or 2 or Chain Of Memories. **

**Review darlings!!**

**Love Violett.**

* * *

"Bye Laxerine! See ya!" Kairi yelled as she walked out the door. Halfway home I got curious. "So when's this party?" I asked casually. "Why you wanna go?" She spun around while walking. "None of you business. Can you just tell me?" She retaliated. "You know his family despises our mother they'd throw you clean out!" She had me there. It seems before I was born my father and mother were having a rocky patch so my mother went and had an affair with Axels' father. My father was furious so he went and gave the douche bag a punch in the face and kicked him where it hurt. After I was born he died. Car crash. "I know but I just want to know okay?" I told her. I saw her blew a puff of air out her mouth. "Tomorrow night it's a costume party. At seven okay? Gosh." I won. "Do you wanna help me sneak in Kairi?" I opened the door of our house. She thought for a second. "Sure I will maybe you and that Axel could you know." She winked at me and walked into her room. Yeah whatever this guy comes from money and his parents already hate me. Even though they never met me. Later that night I couldn't help but to feel excited. I wondered what Axel was like. I tossed around in my bed for while thinking. I wish it was tomorrow already. I fell asleep finally and woke up. I was in a cold sweat, my night shirt was off and on the floor. I brushed my blonde hair out of my face and looked at my alarm clock it was three in the afternoon. Kairi is probably at work. I walked down stairs to the kitchen to see a note it read"

_Roxas,_

_You were asleep didn't want to wake you up. I'm getting off late tonight, Laxerine is gonna take me home. So don't worry. I have a present upstairs in my room for you. I hope you have fun at the party tonight big brother. Knock 'em dead! _**J**

_I know you can do it! I'm rooting for you!_

_Love with all my heart,_

_Kairi-Chan _

Present? For me? Aww I'm touched I run upstairs to see what it was. There it was a blue gift wrapped box with a white bow. The tag said To: The Best Brother Ever

From: Me

I unwrapped the box to find my costume for tonight. It's a prince outfit with a crown and a mask. She must've bought it for me while I was asleep. The masquerade mask was a good idea. If things go well she'll get the greatest gift of all: My gratitude. This is rather priceless if you ask me.

[XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX]

(Around 6pm before the party)

I fix my mask in the mirror. Good thing the mask wasn't too big, it didn't cover my mouth just my eyes. Very mysterious. I laughed at myself quietly. I placed my crown atop of my head. I smiled I know I'll sweep this Axel guy off his feet.

I looked in the mirror. I was amazingly decent for once. Okay now he lives where? Oh right I know. My mom drives by their place to spite them. He's probably around my age 18 or maybe older. I place my mask on my face and all you can see are my bright blue eyes shining through. The actual costume looks kind of like Romeo would wear. I adjusted my crown. I look at my clock it read about 7:10 now.

I started walking my way to his house. By the time I got there the party was well jumping. The rich sure know how to live, gosh this I never really noticed how huge this house was. I walked through the opened gate and went up the porch steps. I knocked once on the door. Someone opened the door it was a bouncer. Shit. I have nothing. "Name?" He asked me. "Yes my name is…" I got cut off by a female voice. It was Laxerine the owner of the boutique Kairi works in. "He's with me, that's my nephew so let him in." She said forcefully. I smiled with a "HA SUCK IT!" kind of expression. I forgot she had money like that. "Thanks Lax. Where's Kairi?" I asked her. "On her way home with my personal driver."

She said like it was nothing.

* * *

**Wow Laxerine actually saved Roxas's skin. Thats good. Ohh whats gonna happen next I wonder? Read on dears! **

**Love Violett. **


	3. Prince Charming

**Okayyyy! Yay! This is the editied 3rd chapter of my story. I hope you all like it so far. I expect there about to be at least two or three more chapters. Maybe a lemon? Who knows? You need to review my dears! Tell me if you like it so far. Please. I'll be your very best friend if you want me to. :)**

**Love Violett. **

* * *

Axels' P.O.V.

I've been through enough of these guys. Like I thought, boring, and completely full of it. My mother and father like Marluxia the best. I mean he was alright to be with him in, but I didn't feel any connection with him whatsoever. He went on about his majors in the University of god knows where. I got up from my bed and trudged down the stairs only to be attacked by the one and only Marluxia. "There you are Axel." He said taking my hand into his. He led me to the dance floor and tried to dance with me. I had to tell this guy to take a hike I hate sending mixed signals. I pulled away from him, he looked at me with his cold eyes. "I'm sorry I can't do this no offense Marluxia I don't feel like this is going anywhere to be honest." I said. "What do you mean? I thought everything was going so well…" He said measly. "Look maybe you'll find someone better Marluxia. I have to go." I walked away from leaving the pink haired man alone in the middle of the dance floor. As I was walking away I bumped into someone he was wearing a mask and had the prettiest set of blue eyes I've seen in my 18 years of living I swear it. "Oh I'm so sorry." I said blushing. He smiled. He bowed "No my dear I am the one who's sorry you must be Axel?" He questioned and held his hand out I put mine in it. "Yes I am who are you?"

He smirked a bit and said, "Does it really matter I'm your prince charming." He said pulling me closer. I decided to play his game. "Well how am I ever going to know your name Mr. Charming?" "Hm good question. If you do me the honor of dancing with me I just might tell you. Willing to risk it?" He said. "Fine I'll dance, but you are going to at least show me your face right?" I asked him. He just smiled and led me all the way outside where the garden was. We were dancing in the middle of beautiful flowers. Our dance wasn't even a real dance, we just swayed there back and forth. Side to side. We laughed and talked it was amazing.

I laid my head on his shoulder. So tell me Prince what is your name." I asked. "Prince charming did we not establish this?" The blonde said laughing. I pulled his face closer to mine. "I would like to know the name of the man I'm falling in love with please." I gently pushed my lips onto his. The most longest kiss I've had.

He pulled away and he smiled like an idiot but his face grew more serious. "My name is Roxas. I'm the guy your parents didn't want you to invite or see. And most definitely not kiss." He brushed his blonde hair out of his face. "Why I mean you are amazing Roxas." I took off his mask to reveal a porcelain face smooth and down right beautiful. "See, how could they not want me to fall for you?" I started tracing his jaw line. Roxas took my hand and kissed it. "Axel you're parents hate my parents. They would never let me see you. We can't be together its for your own good. Maybe you'll meet someone who has a lot more to offer you than just love." He started walking off. "Wait! I don't want anyone else. You're the only guy here that I want. Please don't leave not so soon!" My voice sounded desperate. He turned and that's when he buckled.

He came back. "Axel after what I'm about to do I have to go I promise you I'll see you again." He put his hands on my hips and kissed me. I parted my lips a bit and he slid his tongue in my mouth and well you know. I held his face in my hands and we stood there just kissing. It was wonderful. He pulled away. "Axel we should stop. I don't want you to get in trouble with your parents." I started babbling like an idiot and he put his finger to my mouth. "Shh. I promise I'll see you again. Just don't fall for anyone else Axel." I nodded. Roxas kissed my forehead. "Okay goodbye Roxas." He kissed my hand. "Good night Axel. You're not a heavy sleeper are you?" He laughed and ran off into the night. I yelled off into the night. "No my prince." I could Roxas's faint laugh.

"Quite a show there Axel." A voice said from behind me. It was the one the only Marluxia leaning against the back door of my house. "I bet your parents would love to hear about you and your secret rendezvous?" He said coldly. "You wouldn't do that, would you?" I said. He smiled and glided towards me and played with my hair and held my face. "Aw Axel I'd never do that. Unless you play by my rules." Marluxia kissed me. This sick bastard. I pushed him off and he grabbed me, "You're a fighter I see. The minute your parents find out about your little boyfriend I can't really say what'll happen to his pretty face of his." Was that a threat? My parents wouldn't. No they won't. If my parents wouldn't do it, I know Marluxia would. "What the hell do you want from me!?!?" I yelled. His voice got quiet. "Everything. If you do what I say then you'll see you can be with your little lover boy. If you don't well, lets not think about that shall we? Happy thoughts for a happy couple." He let me go and held my hand. As we walked through the back door.

"First thing you're gonna do is tell that little drip you can never see him again. If you dare tell him about this remember what I'll do." Marluxia tightened his grip on my hand. "Fine Marluxia. You win." I whispered. "I know." We walked upstairs to tell my parents that me and Marluxia really hit it off. My parents were ecstatic hearing this "lovely news" my mother said. I sighed. It seems Marluxia needs me. He had gotten an interview so he can get some sort of job. He had told his maybe employer that he was in fact homosexual. This much is true, but he had also told him that I was his boyfriend. My family name just give people shivers. So his boss wants to have dinner with us and talk business. I mean at least his boss wasn't a homophobe or anything.

This is a good thing for my parents because Marluxia fits to their standards. Everyone wins except for me. I must remember this is for Roxas and me. If we're ever going to be together I know I can play pretend for a little while.


End file.
